Movin On
by SnowbarryDelena
Summary: La one shot e' ambientata 5 giorni dopo la battaglia finale contro Thanos e il conseguente sacrificio di Tony Stark.


MOVIN' ON

Morgan H. Stark si guardava attorno accigliata e sorpresa.

Per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a ricordare un solo giorno della sua breve vita in cui la casa fosse cosi' piena di gente, persone che lei non conosceva , non contando sua madre Pepper Potts, CEO delle Stark Industries, Happy e lo zio Rodhey.

Dalla sua posizione poteva anche notare il signor Steve che era passato a casa loro qualche settimana prima per chiedere aiuto a suo padre insieme ad altre due persone.

Peccato che poi se ne fossero andati di fretta.

A parte chi era di famiglia, nessuno era mai andato a trovarli, quindi trovarsi davanti quella folla in casa sua era una cosa davvero strana per lei, ma quel mistero era proprio cio' che la rendeva curiosa.

Chi erano e cosa volevano? Che ci facevano li'? E perche' sembravano tutti tristi?

Ora che ci pensava, suo padre non sembrava essere da nessuna parte.

Dov'era? Forse in garage? A lei non era permesso entrarci, non da sola almeno, ma piu' volte a sera tarda era sgattaiolata fuori dal letto della sua cameretta e aveva trovato suo padre nel "laboratorio" a trafficare con oggetti e cose di cui lei non aveva ancora conoscenza.

Annoiata e infastidita, decise quindi di andare a giocare per un po', senza allontanarsi pero'. Sapeva che alla mamma non piaceva quando andava a giocare troppo lontano.

Erano passati esattamente 5 giorni dalla battaglia contro Thanos.

Peter Parker era tornato. Era stupefacemente tornato in vita insieme a molti altri, grazie agli Avengers e a quanto pare il viaggio nel tempo.

Avevano vinto , ma se era cosi', perche' allora a lui quella non sembrava affatto una vittoria?

Peter Parker era tornato ,ma pochi minuti dopo aveva perso una delle persone piu' importanti della sua vita: TONY STARK; genio, miliardario, filantropo, iron man , mentore.

Colui che negli ultimi 3 anni - o forse doveva dire 8? -Peter doveva ancora digerire questa storia dei 5 anni passati - aveva considerato come un padre.

Non che glielo avesse mai detto ,ovviamente. Anche perche' il signor Stark non era il tipo che parlava apertamente di sentimenti e mostrava raramente affetto; gli veniva difficile a differenza di Peter che era invece sempre pronto per un abbraccio o anche solo per dire "ti voglio bene".

Non aveva mai avuto prima di QUELLA volta un vero e proprio abbraccio dal signor Stark, ma anche se i gesti affettuosi erano limitati , Tony aveva sempre trovato il modo di far sentire Peter ben voluto e apprezzato, fra un sorriso orgoglioso e tenero, una pacca sulla spalla, un "bel lavoro ragazzo" o il fatto che ricordasse le piccole e stupide cose di cui lui blaterava spesso oppure il fatto che ogni volta che andava al compound l'uomo tenesse sempre i suoi snacks preferiti in dispensa per quando avrebbe avuto fame , per non parlare del lavoro in laboratorio e della fiducia che Tony riponeva in lui sia come persona che come supereroe.

Si erano avvicinati molto negli ultimi mesi. Avevano iniziato a passare tutti i venerdi' pomeriggio insieme in laboratorio e aveva anche iniziato a partecipare a piu' missioni; quelle piu' semplici e con pochi rischi ovviamente.

A volte , quando si faceva tardi , Peter restava anche a dormire in una camera nello stesso piano di Tony e Pepper. I due non glielo avevano detto ufficialmente, ma ormai aveva capito che in realta' quella camera era stata creata apposta per lui qualche tempo prima.

Era difficile non notarlo, considerando la quantita' di cose che c'era dentro ed era anche arredata in modo simile alla sua camera nel Queens.

Poco prima di Thanos avevano ufficializzato anche il suo tirocinio alle Stark Industries.

"Alla faccia di Flash" Aveva pensato Peter quel giorno durante le foto che aveva fatto con il signot Stark. Si erano divertiti un mondo quel pomeriggio.

Avevano passato quasi un'ora a farsi fotografare dal povero Happy che tutto voleva fare in quel momento tranne stare appreso a loro due, come gli aveva anche urlato mentre scattava l'ennesima foto, lamentandosi della perdita di tempo.

In fondo pero' Peter sapeva che ad Happy stava simpatico e che piacevano anche a lui questi momenti felici e spensierati.

Tony lo ascoltava sempre, gli dava consigli. Lo appoggiava in tutto, beh in tutto cio' che non riguardasse mettersi in pericolo. Il ragazzo aveva imparato ben presto che il suo mentore era decisamente iperprotettivo, ma era anche da questo atteggiamento che il giovane Parker aveva capito quanto a Tony importasse di lui e non poteva non esserne felice.

Per Peter, Tony era diventato piu' di un idolo e molto piu' di un mentore.

Lo considerava una figura paterna, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di cofessarglielo e mai come in quei cinque giorni, il sedicenne stava rimpiangendo di non averne parlato col signor Stark. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quante cose avrebbe ancora voluto dirgli o alle tante cose che avrebbe ancora voluto fare insieme a lui.

Sapeva che Tony teneva a lui e sapeva di poter sempre contare su di lui, per qualunque cosa avesse bisogno. Non importava quanti danni avrebbe potuto combinare o quante liti i due avrebbero potuto avere al riguardo. Tony non lo avrebbe mai lasciato da solo a combattere e sarebbe sempre stato dalla sua parte.

Il signor Stark glielo aveva ripetuto fino allo sfinimento e lui pian piano c'aveva creduto.

Ma proprio adesso che Peter aveva piu' bisogno di lui, il signor Stark non c'era.

Tony non c'era piu' e il solo pensiero lo faceva stare male. Voleva chiudersi in camera e piangere fino ad addomentarsi per non sentire piu' il dolore, ma non riusciva neanche a dormire , perche' ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi rivedeva quella terribile scena e allora si svegliava urlando e piangendo.

Peter sperava davvero nel suo cuore che Tony sapesse quanto fosse importante per lui.

Il ragazzo poteva costantemente sentire la presenza e allo stesso tempo la mancanza dell'uomo.

Tony Stark era ovunque. Nei murales che spuntavano in ogni parte della citta'; cosi' come anche i memoriali o i video tributo che le varie scuole , compresa la sua, stavano facendo in onore all'eroe e piu' di tutto Tony era nel suo costume che ormai faceva anche fatica ad indossare senza pensare a quanto il mondo e in primis lui , avessero appena perso.

In quel momento il sedicenne si trovava in piedi davanti lo specchio della camera da letto dei suoi zii e stava cercando di farsi il nodo alla cravatta.

Era stato invitato a partecipare ad una piccola e intima cerimonia in memoria di Tony in una piccola casa sul lago dove da cio' che aveva capito Tony e Pepper si erano trasferiti qualche anno prima probabilmente per allontanarsi dalla citta' e vivere in tranquillita'.

Non voleva sembrare maleducato, ma l'ultima cosa che voleva fare era presentarsi li' per dare l'ultimo saluto a Tony.

Pete sei pronto? Dobbiamo andare o arriveremo in ritardo! Happy e' gia' qui da 5 minuti. Domando' gridando, la zia May dal salotto.

Peter non era assolutamente pronto. Come avrebbe mai potuto esserlo?

Non poteva ancora credere a cio' che era successo pochi giorni prima.

Gli sembrava un incubo. La perdita di Tony Stark era una notizia terribile per il mondo, ma era una notzia ancora piu' devastante per lui, che lo aveva seguito e ammirato sin da prima di diventare Iron Man.

Quindi no, non era affatto pronto. Non poteva neanche pensare di vivere in un mondo senza Tony Stark. Come poteva dirgli addio? Era impensabile. Era tutto surreale.

Continuava a sperare di svegliarsi, ma ormai aveva capito che purtroppo quella era sfortuntamente la dura e triste realta'.

Quello era decisamente uno dei giorni piu' brutti di tutta la sua vita e lui non era di certo uno a cui il dolore era stato risparmiato durante gli anni. Aveva subito piu' perdite di chiunque conoscesse, piu' perdite di quante dovrebbero essere sopportate, soprattutto per un ragazzo della sua eta'. I suoi genitori, lo zio Ben e adesso il suo eroe, un'uomo che era diventato come un padre per lui. Un'uomo che aveva lasciato un segno, in lui, nel mondo intero. Un'uomo che sarebbe stato impossibile da lasciar andare.

Era evidente ormai che avere un padre o comunque una figura paterna a lungo termine non fosse nel suo destino. Piu' volte aveva anche creduto che queste brutte cose avvenissero per colpa sua. A nulla erano valse le parole di May, Ned e anche di Tony che spesso lo avevano rimproverato per aver anche solo pensato che quegli eventi fossero stati colpa sua.

C'erano troppi pensieri e molte domande che affollavano la sua mente ,ma quella che piu' prepotentemente si stava insuando nella sua testa era: "Cosa faro' adesso senza di lui?"

Tesoro stai bene? Chiese dolcemente May, con tono di voce preoccupato.

Si' Aveva mormorato leggermente il giovane, sfoggiando un sorriso forzato per sua zia, che si era affacciata alla porta per controllarlo.

Non voleva farla preoccupare, ma no, non stava affatto bene.

Niente andava bene e purtroppo non c'era nulla che nessuno potesse fare per aggiustare le cose.

Peter sospiro' pesantemente dopo aver chiuso i bottoni della giacca dello zio Ben ed entro' in camera per prendere il cellulare, lanciando uno sguardo verso l'armadio dove si intravedeva il suo costume di spiderman per poi raggiungere May che lo stava aspettando in salotto.

5 giorni erano passati dal suo ritorno e da quando era tornato a casa e non era ancora riuscito a rimettersi il costume. Non dopo quel giorno.

Fortunatamente non c'erano stati crimini che richiedevano la sua presenza e cosi' non si era sentito in colpa piu' di tanto, almeno per quello.

Usciti di casa i due Parker si erano diretti verso Happy che li aveva salutati entrambi con un cenno della mano ,prima di entrare velocemente in macchina.

Sorridendogli tristemente , l'uomo gli aveva poi detto che era bello rivederlo, nonostante le circostanze ovviamente.

Il viaggio verso la cabina degli Stark era stato decisamente lungo e abbastanza silenzioso, almeno da parte sua. May e Happy avevano parlato fra loro del piu' e del meno e ogni tanto gli avevano lanciato qualche sguardo carico di tristezza e preoccupazione.

30 minuto dopo ,il giovane Parker era talmente lontano con la testa che non si era neanche accorto di essere arrivato.

Peter non voleva trovarsi in quel posto. Non si sentiva a suo agio , soprattutto con tutta quella gente estranea intorno e poi essere li' significava dare l'ultimo saluto al signor Stark e lui non voleva dirgli addio. Non poteva.

Aveva deciso di non piangere perche' non voleva farsi vedere da nessuno in quella condizione, cosi' se ne stava tutto il tempo immobile con lo sguardo duro e una postura rigida, ma non aveva potuto evitare e controllare le lacrime quando aveva visto nel lago l ' "ARC reactor" di Tony galleggiare e allontanarsi pian piano sempre di piu'.

A quel punto aveva immediatamente sentito la mano di May sulla sua spalla.

Stava cercando di confortarlo.

La presenza della donna dietro di lui era l'unica cosa che gli aveva impedito di crollare durante quei difficilissimi giorni. Inizialmente era caduto in stato di shock , poi era arrivata la fase della negazione e infine quella della rabbia.

Peter era cosi' arrabbiato.. con Tony per essere morto ed essersi sacrificato; con se stesso per non aver fatto nulla per impedirlo ed era arrabbiato con gli altri Avengers.

Perche'? Perche' proprio Tony? La battaglia pullulava di supereroi.

Possibile che non ci fosse qualcun altro che avrebbe potuto indossare il guanto?

Il sacrificio di Tony era davvero stato necessario?

Peter si era ripromesso di restare forte, ma come poteva essere forte in quel momento se non lo era mai stato davvero nemmeno prima?

Erano passati solo 5 giorni e gia' gli sembrava un'eternita'. Non riusciva a respirare.

Il mondo aveva bisogno di Iron Man , ma lui rivoleva piu' di tutto l'uomo che si celava sotto la maschera. Rivoleva Tony. Aveva bisogno di lui.

"Non e' giusto" Aveva mormorato piu' e piu' volte nei giorni precedenti al "funerale".

In quei giorni non aveva neanche avuto la forza di parlare con Pepper, che poco prima gli aveva fatto un cenno appena l'aveva visto arrivare con May e Happy.

Era stata gentile ad invitarlo a casa sua. Non era costretta a farlo e di questo ne era stato grato. L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista era stato sul campo di battaglia, proprio li' dove Tony era morto. Come poteva anche solo guardarla in faccia dopo quello che era successo?

In qualche modo si sentiva responsabile per cio' che era successo a Tony e l'ultima cosa che voleva era affrontare la vedova dell'uomo che in quel momento stava parlando con sua zia. Se c'era qualcuno in grado di capire come si sentisse Pepper di sicuro quella era May.

Peter , tenendosi un po' in disparte, guardandosi intorno aveva riconosciuto quasi tutti i presenti, ma aveva subito realizzato che non aveva nessun tipo di rapporto con loro. Durante le missioni e il suo tempo al compound, lui aveva quasi sempre seguito Tony.

Aveva incrociato gli altri Avengers solo raramente e aveva scambiato con loro soltanto qualche parola.

C'era un ragazzo fra la folla che l'aveva incuriosito e aveva attirato la sua attenzione, poiche' sembrava avesse piu' o meno la sua eta' , ma non aveva idea di chi fosse.

O forse... forse era il ragazzino di cui gli aveva parlato tempo fa il signor Stark?

Adesso faceva fatica a ricordarsi il nome, ma tanto non aveva importanza.

Non aveva voglia di vedere o parlare con nessuno. Voleva solo smettere di pensare.

Non voleva provare nulla.

Voleva che tutto quello fosse un incubo e voleva svegliarsi nel suo letto e voleva chiamare Tony al telefono ,sentire la sua voce e ridere insieme decidendo cosa fare il giorno dopo.

Decise successivamente di allontanarsi da tutti e si ritrovo' a camminare fino il retro della casa. In quel momento parve non esserci nessuno in giro.

Si sedette a terra sull'erba e si mise a guardare il lago con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Pochi minuti dopo il ragazzo percepi' qualcosa, una presenza dietro di lui.

Si giro' e vide una ragazzina dai capelli lunghi e neri che gli si stava avvicinando lentamente, con passo leggero.

Chi era? In qualche modo, gli parve familiare pur sapendo di non averla mai incontrata in vita sua.

Petey! Ti ho trovato finalmente. Ti stavo cercando. Disse lei sorridendogli calorosamente, facendolo rimanere di sasso.

Come faceva a conoscere il suo nome e cosa voleva da lui?

Uhm. Tu mi conosci? Chiese con aria meravigliata il giovane esterrefatto.

Certo! il mio papa' parla sempre di te. Ha anche una vostra foto in cucina. Sapevo che ti avrebbe riportato indietro. Rispose la bambina con grande entusiasmo e un bel sorriso sul suo giovane volto.

E in quel momento , sentendo quelle parole , specchiandosi in quei grandi e caldi occhi marroni e vedendo quel sorriso orgoglioso e dolce, Peter capi'.

Quella ragazzina era la figlia di Tony. Non c'era altra spiegazione. Gli somigliava cosi' tanto.

Io sono Morgan H. Stark ed e' un vero piacere conoscerti. Gli disse la piccola , porgendogli poi gentilmente la mano per una stretta, cosa che probabilmente aveva visto fare ai suoi genitori oppure a qualche altro adulto nella sua vita.

Peter non poteva credere di avere la figlia del signor Stark di fronte a lui.

Fu' proprio cosi che il giovane realizzo' quanto tempo fosse davvero passato e non pote' non pensare al fatto che Morgan essendo troppo piccola, probabilmente non aveva idea di cio' che fosse successo e che Tony non sarebbe mai tornato. Lui sapeva come ci si sentiva.

Aveva perso anche lui i suoi genitori quando aveva piu' o meno la stessa eta' di Morgan e non ricordava granche' di loro.

A quel pensiero senti' un'ondata di tristezza colpirlo improvvisamente.

Morgan non avrebbe ricordato Tony e questo non era affatto giusto.

Morgan meritava di crescere con suo padre accanto e Tony meritava di godersi la sua famiglia , di ritirarsi e di vivere felice e in santa pace, insieme alle sue due ragazze preferite.

Ciao Morgan. Io sono Peter Parker, ma credo tu lo sappia gia'. Il piacere e' tutto mio! Esclamo' il giovane, dopo aver sospirato, ricambiando il sorriso e la stretta di mano, cacciando via le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire dai suoi occhi.

Sei triste? Chiese poco dopo la bambina che lo stava scrutando in perfetto stile Tony Stark.

Era anche perspicace.

Un po'. Rispose lui, onestamente.

A che pro mentire?

E perche' ? Domando' allora Morgan, guardandolo incuriosita e confusa.

Perche'... mi manca il tuo papa'. Rispose sinceramente lui.

Oh.. Manca anche a me, ma non preoccuparti. Sono sicura che tornera' presto, soprattutto sapendo che tu sei qui, quindi non devi essere triste Petey. Affermo' con convinzione la piccola , sorridendo, posandogli una mano sulla spalla come gesto di conforto.

Peter conosceva la bambina da pochi minuti e gia' la adorava e voleva proteggerla da tutti i mali del mondo. In quel momento si chiese se anche Tony avesse pensato la stessa cosa quando aveva visto Morgan per la prima volta.

Ti va di vedere la mia tenda? Se ne usci' successivamente lei, prendendogli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi per poi trascinarlo via con lei.

Peter sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto dire di no a Morgan e sentiva che stare con lei avrebbe aiutato a placare per un po' il dolore.

Dopo un paio di ore tutti gli ospiti erano andati via, lasciando solo le persone piu' vicine a Tony che avevano guardato il video messaggio lasciato da lui in caso gli fosse successo qualcosa.

"Era una persona previdente." Penso' May.

Sentire la sua voce e rivedere il suo volto erano stati troppo per Peter, il quale si era dovuto allontanare momentaneamente ed era uscito fuori per cercare di calmarsi.

Il cuore gli batteva cosi' forte che sembrava stesse per scoppiargli nel petto.

Una volta rientrato erano ormai quasi le 8 di sera e quindi anche per May e Peter era arrivata l'ora di tornare in citta'.

Morgan pero' non la pensava allo stesso modo. Non potevano portargli via suo "fratello" proprio ora che l'aveva finalmente incontrato. Lei non lo avrebbe permesso.

Quello che voleva lo otteneva sempre. E con due genitori come i suoi non poteva essere altrimenti.

E' stato bello rivedervi. Grazie davvero per essere venuti. So che a Tony avrebbe fatto estremamente piacere avervi qui. Disse Pepper, guardando i due Parker con gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso triste.

Grazie a te per averci invitato. So che questa era una cerimonia di famiglia, quindi sono anzi siamo onorati che tu ci abbia voluto qui oggi. Rispose immediatamente May, prendendo e stringendo delicatamente le mani dell'altra donna.

May voi siete di famiglia e siete sempre i benvenuti. Questo significa che potete venire quando volete, capito Peter? Ribatte' a quel punto la donna bionda, soffermando poi lo sguardo sul giovane supereroe.

Era uno sguardo che diceva "So che non siamo Tony e che lui non c'è piu' ,ma non dimenticarti che ci siamo anche noi"

Si', uhm.. signorina Potts... uhm.. signora Stark. Esclamo' lui ,balbettando leggermente.

Non sapeva come chiamarla. Sapeva che lei e Tony si erano sposati 6 mesi dopo il rientro di Tony ma lui non aveva idea se la donna avesse deciso di prendere il cognome da sposata o se avesse tenuto il suo, Inoltre era mancato per 5 anni e prima non avevano mai avuto un rapporto stretto.

Puoi chiamarmi Pepper. Quante volte te lo devo ripetere? Disse lei, chiarendo ogni suo dubbio.

I due non erano vicini, ma erano a proprio agio l'una con l' altro . Si erano visti varie volte e la donna aveva anche cenato insieme a lui e a Tony durante qualche venerdi' quando lui era al compound e Pepper aveva finito prima di lavorare.

Petey deve andare via? Chiese Morgan interrompendo la chiacchierata.

Si' tesoro. Si e' fatto tardi e loro vivono nel Queens. Affermo' sua madre Pepper per il ragazzo, che la guardava con occhi tristi.

No, no e no. Non voglio. Non puoi andare via. Ho aspettato tanto che tu tornassi. Non puoi lasciarmi adesso. Grido' la bambina,mettendo il broncio e sbattendo i piedi per terra, prima di avvicinarsi a Peter e attaccarsi alle sue gambe.

Peter e May devono tornare a casa loro tesoro, ma torneranno presto.. non e' vero ragazzi? Se ne usci' rispondendo la Potts, cercando di placare i capricci della piccola che invece ribatte dicendo:

Perche' Petey non puo' restare qui da noi? Mamma ti prego!

Uhm.. piccola questo non dipende da me. Dovresti chiederlo a May. Rispose con difficolta' la donna che guardo' gli altri due coinvolti nella discussione per chiedere aiuto.

Zia May per favoreeeee. Solo per stasera! Esclamo' la ragazzina, con tono di supplica, facendo gli occhi dolci alla donna .che sorridendo disse:

Come posso resistere a questi occhioni dolci e supplicanti e dire di no ?

AAAAAAAA Grazie! Hai visto Petey? Puoi restare qui! Vieni con me. Ti mostro la mia stanza. Dopo cena possiamo guardare un film e mangiare i popcorn e prima di andare a letto puoi raccontarmi una storia. Papi me ne raccontava sempre una, spesso su Spider Man e sulle sue avventure con Iron Man. Spiderman e' il mio supereroe preferito. E' anche quello di papino. Domani mattina faremo colazione insieme con i pancakes e poi... Inizio' col dire Morgan, mentre prendendo per mano Peter, lo portava di sopra in camera sua.

La voce della ragazzina andava pian piano scomparendo, lasciando in salotto le due donne da sole .

Wow, ha gia' organizzato tutto eh? Commento' May, col sorriso sulle labbra , rivolgendosi all'altra donna che pero' aveva uno sguardo lontano sul volto.

Pepper va tutto bene? Aggiunse cosi' poco dopo la mora, leggermente preoccupata.

Si', stavo solo... stavo pensando a Tony. Avrebbe amato vederli insieme!

Sin da quando Morgan e' nata, Tony non ha fatto altro che raccontarle di Peter.

Anche se parlare di lui lo faceva soffrire, non voleva che Morgan crescesse senza sapere chi fosse. Non ha mai perso la speranza che un giorno avrebbero potuto riunirsi. Avrebbe voluto farli incontrare, ma non ne ha avuto il tempo. Disse la bionda, mentre si sedeva sul divano, facendo segno all'altra donna di raggiungerla.

Pepper era davvero stanca. Si sentiva stremata.

Sono sicura che dovunque sia ora, li sta guardando e sta sorridendo. Affermo' May, col sorriso gentile e tenero che la contraddistingueva.

Gia'... Ci teneva davero molto a lui, sai? Ci ha messo tanto tempo ad ammetterlo. E' stato in completa negazione per mesi, ma io l'avevo capito. Si e' affezionato sin da subito a Peter, ma non voleva avvicinarsi troppo, aveva paura di poterlo "rovinare" come diceva sempre lui, ma Peter e' riuscito a farsi spazio nella sua vita e nel suo cuore. Commento' Pepper, guardando l'altra mentre si versava del the' che aveva preparato poco prima e che aveva lasciato sul tavolino di fronte al divano.

Questo e' decisamente da Peter. Affermo' May con certezza, sorridendo ancora.

Ha spazzato via quasi tutti i dubbi e le varie incertezze. Lo ha reso un uomo migliore sai? Un padre. Senza Peter , non credo che io e Tony avremo mai avuto Morgan e per questo saro' sempre grata. Disse la Potts con tono serio, per poi continuare dicendo:

Tony ha sempre avuto problemi affettivi, principalmente per via di suo padre che era freddo nei suoi confronti e lo ha sempre trattato male e ignorato; non gli ha mai detto quanto lo amasse o stimasse e Tony aveva paura che se avesse avuto dei figli, sarebbe diventato come Howard e che sarebbe stato un pessimo padre, finendo di comportarsi esattamente come lui, ma Peter in poco tempo gli ha dimostrato che poteva farcela.

Quel ragazzino di 14 anni venuto dal Queens, spuntato improvvisamente nella sua vita lo aveva reso in pochissimo tempo una persona migliore. Lo vedeva come un figlio, sai? Quanto e' tornato dallo spazio era a pezzi per quello che era successo. Non riusciva a smettere di sentirsi in colpa, pur non essendo stato lui il vero responsabile per la scomparsa di Peter. Detesto il fatto che non abbiano avuto il tempo che meritavano. E non posso fare a meno di pensare e Morgan che e' ancora cosi' piccola e dovra' crescere senza suo padre e io non -

La donna a quel punto dovette smettere di parlare e fermarsi, poiche' le lacrime che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento, stavano cercando di uscire fuori.

Aveva un nodo in gola e non riusciva piu' a respirare.

Pepper stava provando in tutti i modi a restare forte e non esplodere, ma sapeva che stava per raggiungere il limite.

Oh tesoro.. Sussurro' May prima di avvicinarsi all'altra donna e abbracciarla stretta.

Nel frattempo di sopra Morgan e Peter stavano giocando ai supereroi in cameretta.

Peter era Spiderman, ovviamente e Morgan era Iron girl ; cosi' voleva farsi chiamare.

Happy entro in stanza e chiese:

Ehi Morgan , hai fame?

Si'! Rispose entusiasta la bambina.

E tu ragazzo? ... Che te lo chiedo a fare ! Tu hai sempre fame. Disse poi l'uomo, guardando verso Peter.

Cosa volete da mangiare? Domando' successivamente Happy.

Cheeseburgher! Esclamo' sorridendo la ragazzina, mentre il giovane Parker annui' facendo capire che andava bene anche per lui.

Ok. Cheeseburgher sia! Anzi sai che ti dico? Ti comprero' tutti i cheeseburghers che vorrai. Affermo' Happy, col sorriso sulle labbra, rivolgendosi alla piccola.

Non pote' non pensare a Tony in quell'istante. Lui andava pazzo per i cheeseburghers.

Davvero? Domando' a quel punto la bambina.

Certo! Lo sai? Piacevano...uhm, piacciono molto anche al tuo papa'. Rispose l'uomo per poi aggiungere:

Ok, ora vado. ci vediamo fra poco. Fate i bravi voi due.

Hogan vide i due sorridere prima di chiudersi la porta della stanza alle spalle.

Scendendo di sotto Happy vide Pepper e May parlare fra di loro sul divano.

La chiacchierata sembrava bella profonda tanto da non accorgersi della sua presenza, cosi' non volendo disturbarle , decise di uscire e di comprare qualche pizza per loro.

Aveva la sensazione che quella sera neanche May sarebbe tornata a casa.

Non riesco ancora a credere che non ci sia piu'. Sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe potuto succedere. e' stato il mio incubo peggiore per anni Confesso' la bionda fra i singhiozzi, per poi aggiungere, parlando a ruota libera:

Gli ho detto che saremmo state bene, ma non so davvero come faremo ad andare avanti senza di lui e non credo di essere abbastanza per Morgan. E' ancora cosi' piccola! Non ha nemmeno capito cosa sia successo e non ho la minima idea di come spiegarglielo. Ha bisogno di suo padre. Io non posso sostituirlo.

Ti capisco, davvero. Quando ho perso Ben niente sembrava reale. Ero completamente distrutta. Avevo appena perso l'amore della mia vita , facevo fatica ad alzarmi dal letto ma avevo anche un ragazzino di cui occuparmi.

Ti confesso che se non fosse stato per la presenza di Peter non credo che sarei riuscita ad andare avanti e a farmi forza. Non e' facile, specie quando si ha qualcun altro a cui badare , ma posso assicurarti che ce la farai. Tu sei una donna forte Pep, anche se in questo momento a te non sembra. Lo so che probabilmente ti sembrera' solo una frase di circostanza ,ma vedrai che col tempo le cose miglioreranno.

Non smetterai mai di sentire quella mancanza, quel dolore nel petto ed e' normale, ma il dolore pian piano si attenuera' e ti prometto che non fara' cosi' male come adesso anche solo respirare e poi pian piano tornerai a vivere. Lo devi a Morgan, a Tony e soprattutto a te stessa. E' vero Morgan ha perso suo padre e avra' per sempre quel vuoto nella sua vita, non puoi farci niente purtroppo, ma tu sei ancora qui e non passera' giorno senza che gli racconterai di suo padre ,del grande uomo, dell'eroe che era e di quanto la amasse e di quanto volesse un mondo piu' sicuro per lei. Inoltre devi sapere che non sarai sola.

Noi siamo tutti qui per te, per voi. Disse May, con tono calmo ,gentile e caldo ,ma con un velo di tristezza nella voce ,dando un ultimo abbraccio all' altra donna per confortarla.

Grazie mille davero. E scusami per questo sfogo. Affermo' successivamente Pepper, che dopo aver sospirato pesantemente puli' le tracce di lacrime rimaste e si ricompose, tornando ad indossare la sua solita espressione composta e neutrale.

Quando vuoi. Siamo di famiglia no? Ribatte' May sorridendo.

Neanche mezz'ora dopo Happy era tornato con le pizze e gli humburgers per tutti.

Parlandone con Pepper, alla fine anche May si era decisa a restare almeno per quella notte, tanto il giorno dopo non sarebbe stata di turno in ospedale, quindi avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per tornare a casa la mattina e poi dopo la crisi di poco prima non voleva lasciare Pepper da sola. Voleva esserle di supporto.

"Morgan ! Peter! Venite a mangiare! Grido' in quel momento la donna in questione.

Quei due! Lo giuro! Sono peggio di Tony. Aggiunge Pepper con aria affranta e drammatica, facendo sorridere May che a quel punto esclamo':

Sara' meglio andare a vedere cosa stanno combinando!

Le due donne si ritrovarono un paio di minuti dopo davanti la porta della camera di Morgan e la vista le fece sorridere teneramente.

Peter era spaparanzato nel bel mezzo del letto e aveva un braccio intorno alla piccola che si trovava stretta a lui in un abbraccio, con la testa vicino al cuore del ragazzo.

Una posizione che Pepper non pote' non notare, considerando quante volte sua figlia si era addormentata in quell'esatto modo fra le braccia di suo padre.

Un sussulto scappo' dalle labbra della signora Stark, prima di commentare dicendo:

Saranno stanchi. E' stata una giornata intensa, eh?

Peter da quando e' tornato non ha chiuso occhio. Con tutto quello che e' successo poi.. beh, sono contenta che stia riposando almeno per un po'. Dovra' essere sfinito poverino. Confesso' May, dando un' occhiata veloce ai due ragazzi dormienti, soffermandosi sul nipote e sul suo viso rilassato.

Ora che ci pensava non lo vedeva dormire - e in modo cosi' pacifico - probabilmente da prima di ottenere i suoi poteri.

Non ne aveva parlato con Peter perche' non voleva farlo agitare ancora di piu' o peggio farlo preoccupare per averla fatta preoccupare, ma sapeva che non avea dormito per niente da quando erano tornati e sapeva che anche prima aveva delle difficolta' a dormire, quindi era davvero contenta di vederlo addormentato per una volta. Sembrava ancora piu' giovane di quello che era. Cosi' innocente, pieno di vita, brillante, fiducioso , sempre pronto ad aiutare il prossimo e a vedere il buono in tutti, seppur la vita gliene avesse lanciate di bombe atomiche addosso.

Per quanto avesse voluto, purtroppo sapeva che suo nipote non era un'adolescente come tutti gli altri. Era uno dei buoni, un supereroe, un maledetto avenger secondo quanto riportato anche dai giornali e alcune cose, come traumi , sacrifici , perdite, incubi e notti insonni si sa, vengono col lavoro.

Era quello uno dei motivi per cui aveva alla fine accettato il suo rapporto con Tony, che all'inizio non vedeva di buon occhio.

Quei due erano simili sotto certi punti di vista e sicuramente Stark avrebbe potuto aiutare Peter meglio di lei in determinate cose.

Era a conoscenza del fatto che perdere Tony fosse un duro colpo per Peter.

Non ci voleva proprio. La donna sapeva quando il nipote amasse quell'uomo.

Sin da piccolo, Peter aveva manifestato interesse nei confronti del genio. Lo stimava per le sue invensioni e la sua intelligenza e quando era diventato Iron man, era ovvio per lei che il ragazzo lo avrebbe apprezzato ancora di piu' , come eroe.

May sapeva che il giovane avrebbe superato anche questo nuovo lutto; sapeva che Peter sarebbe uscito a testa alta e piu' forte di prima e che avrebbe continuato a fare cio' che ormai faceva da anni. Aiutare gli altri. Aveva sempre avuto un cuore buono

Aveva solo bisogno di tempo e lei sarebbe stata li' per lui a supportarlo e ad abbracciarlo quando e qualora ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Lasciamoli dormire. Sono sicura che tra poco si sveglieranno. Il cibo possiamo sempre riscaldarlo. Disse la Potts, scambiandosi uno sguardo d'intesa con l'altra donna, uscendo dalla stanza, non prima pero' di aver dato un altra occhiata ai due ragazzi che se ne stavano beati l'una fra le braccia dell'altro.

Pepper non poteva non essere grata del fatto che Peter Parker fosse entrato nelle loro vite ed era felice di vedere che Morgan lo avesse fin da subito preso in simpatia, considerandolo come un fratello. Era convinta che passare del tempo insieme avrebbe giovato a tutti loro e non pote' non pensare nuovamente a Tony in quel momento.

Stavolta pero' un sorriso fece capolino sul suo volto.

Andare avanti sarebbe stato difficile certo, ma non era spaventata. Sapeva che lei e Morgan avevano l'un l'altra e c'erano tante persone che potevano considerare la loro fmiglia che le avrebbero aiutate e supportate sempre. Non erano da sole e non lo sarebbero mai state.

E poi, anche se non poteva vederlo, sapeva che Tony in fondo non se n'era andato davvero e che avrebbe sempre vegliato su di loro.


End file.
